(Un)welcome Distractions
by LaraAelric
Summary: Sometimes, work can wait.


**Based on the imagineyourotp prompt: **

**Imagine person A of your OTP constantly teasing person B, trying to get a reaction out of them like, coming up behind them and grabbing their sides, or kissing on their neck, but B has extremely good self control, so they go on with what they were doing while A keeps doing this. A doesn't stop until B finally gives in, and it all just turns into a makeout session, against the wall and on the couch.**

Aubrey can't recall when it first started happening.

It may have been a Saturday afternoon, in the middle of a day spent lounging about the living room in their pajama pants. (She's _still_ not sure how Chloe convinced her to waste the morning away, when there were _at_ _least_ two legal papers on the counter that needed to be reviewed.) The television had been tolerable for the first few episodes of Grey's Anatomy, but it quickly became clear that they had watched that particular marathon once before - and while a new episode would have enticed her to stay, reruns stood no chance against work to be done before Monday.

Chloe had whined as Aubrey slipped out from beneath her arms, complaining of the sudden lack of body warmth. Aubrey's response had been to playfully toss an afghan over her head as she crossed behind the couch (A complaint had been issued about that, next) to head into the kitchen. It was early enough in the day to work comfortably at the counter and enjoy the view without having to deal with the glare of the sun.

She made it a quarter of the way through the first paper before she detected the padding of light footsteps approaching her from behind. Seeing no need to turn around and see who it was (it was just the two of them in the house, so any guessing game would hardly be a challenge) she continued working through the legal terms in front of her.

"Are you done yet?" Chloe asked hopefully, her arms snaking around Aubrey's abdomen, head resting in the crook of the blonde's neck as she attempted reading over her shoulder.

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Chlo'," Aubrey pointed out, rolling her eyes and smiling good-naturedly at her girlfriend's (at times irritatingly short) attention span. "I'll be at this for at least another hour."

Chloe sighed, the breath deep and over dramatic (yet not entirely unwelcome against her back, though if the blonde admitted that out loud she'd never hear the end of it). But the redhead remained where she was, actually sagging a bit more against her. Quite accustomed to the variety of ways Chloe subtly attempted to beg for attention, Aubrey had already tuned her out and returned to her papers, hoping to get at least one of them done before subtle turned obvious.

She got three more paragraphs in before the nudging began.

It wasn't actually _nudging_ so much as small motions against her back - the result of Chloe rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet - but, truthfully, it was hard for Aubrey to _not_ be hypersensitive about anything her girlfriend did. Still, the movement wasn't bothersome enough for Aubrey to call her out on it, so she ignored it in favor of getting in another few sentences.

Next came the tapping.

Chloe's fingers, which had remained interlaced around Aubrey's front, began a dance brought on by a mix of impatience and boredom. The result was much harder to ignore, as the occasional brush of a finger against her stomach was close enough to tickling to make her muscles jerk in protest. But, gritting her teeth, Aubrey soldiered on.

It was the feeling of lips against her neck that finally caused her resolve to crumble. The first one had managed to land perfectly in the spot that caused Aubrey to shiver. The second had raised a line of goosebumps down her arms.

The third made her put her pen down.

"Chloe," she groaned, the name coming out more distracted than annoyed.

"Yes?" came the innocent response - made not innocent at all by the accompanying breath into her ear.

That was when she made the mistake.

"I need to finish these," she complained, breaking apart the circle of hands in order to spin around on the stool and glare up at her girlfriend. Chloe's response was to smirk and straddle her lap, bringing her newly freed arms up around the back of Aubrey's head.

"You should finish them later," the redhead suggested, leaning close and staring at Aubrey with half-lidded eyes.

"But, Chlo'..." Her voice was thick, giving away the conflict between body and brain.

Lips against hers cut her off. "No buts," Chloe said, voice low, then leaned in to steal another kiss.

This time, Aubrey didn't resist.


End file.
